16 People In a House and I'm with Hermione
by SophieSolemnlySwears
Summary: Fred fancies Hermione. She has to stay in his room because the rest of the Burrow is full. What happens when she admits that she fancies him too?... A whole lot of embarrassing incidents are on the horizon.
1. The Sleeping Incident

**Hello, this is my 2nd FanFic about Fred/Hermione. Voldemort doesn't tie in with this story and it is set in the summer before Hermione's 6th year and Fred has only just left Hogwarts. (He didn't leave early)**

**Disclaimer- if I was j.k Rowling, Fred would be with Hermione and Percy would be dead. Enough said. **

**16 people in a house, and I'm lucky enough to be with you.**

**Chapter 1-**

The burrow was full to the brim with people. And I mean fuller than usual, because instead of just the usual lot who stayed at the burrow (which is Molly and Arthur, Bill (who is due to be married in 6 weeks), Charlie (who works in Romania), Percy (who works at the ministry), Fred & George (the mischievous twins), Ron (the youngest Weasley brother), Ginny (the only Weasley girl) and finally Ron and Ginny's friends- the all famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) there was also several others who happened to be staying at the red- headed Weasley home. The oldest son, Bill, was marring Fleur Delacour at the end of summer and Fleur's parents and little sister Gabrielle were also staying at the burrow. To add to the 15 people already occupying the burrow, the Weasley's Great Aunt Muriel was also staying in preparation for the wedding. That brought the total of people living in the Burrow to 16.

Mrs. Weasley had been panicking for several weeks now. '_16 people living in one house for 6 weeks and I have to clean cook and care for all of them! What am I going to do?' _this is the thought that kept replaying in her mind until the arrival of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, bill, Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Fleur, Gabrielle, great aunt Muriel and Mr. & Mrs. Delacour stopped it.

"Okay everybody, I would just like to say welcome to the burrow! Your new home for 6 weeks, where I will care for your every need up until the wedding of my young son, Bill and the lovely Fleur." Mrs. Weasley beamed at this and looked around the kitchen at the happy, bored and slightly confused faces.

"Uhh, mum that's brilliant but you called all of us down to tell us welcome to the house that we've been staying in for the last 16 years? Thanks, it's not like me and George have anything better to do…" Fred replied cheekily.

"Actually Fred that is not just why I brought everyone down here. I need to sort out the sleeping arrangements." Mrs. Weasley replied through gritted teeth. Suddenly with a flick of her wand, a giant board with the plan of the burrow was in the middle of the already cramped kitchen. "So, the top room is where Arthur and I will stay." At this statement a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to stand in the top room. Then after reading out the arrangements for everybody else, Fred, George and Hermione were the only ones left in the kitchen awaiting their sleeping arrangements.

Hermione glanced anxiously at the board. There was no room left for her anymore. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were in their room; Bill and Charlie were in Bill's room, Harry and Ron were in Ron's bedroom, Ginny, fleur and Gabrielle were in Ginny's room, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were in Charlie's old room, and finally Percy and Muriel were in Percy's room. The only place she could possibly go was… Oh no.

"Hermione dear, I'm so sorry but there is nowhere else you could go. You are going to have to stay in Fred and George's room for a few weeks. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione with sympathy; the poor girl had to share a room with the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts since the Marauders.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley it will be fine." Hermione lied. She was absolutely dreading having to spend 6 weeks with the red headed twins, she barely even spoke to them!

"Don't worry Herms; it will be a right laugh!" George winked at her before leading her up to his and Fred's bedroom. Fred just gave her a grin but she could have sworn he blushed as he followed them upstairs.

That was incredibly strange, Hermione thought. Did the usually funny, loud and courageous Fred Weasley just _blush_ at her? He had never really spoken to her and when he did it was something incredibly witty and hilarious but now he had actually blushed at Hermione 'bookworm, harry and Ron's best friend' Granger. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by George thrusting her into the room.

"Umm, I know that I don't really speak to you guys much and that you probably think I'm just Ron's little sidekick but I'm really looking forward to these next few weeks. Thank you for having me." Hermione said quietly whilst looking at the floor.

"Why it's not a problem at all young Hermy. Me and Freddie would love to have you." And with that, George gave her a playful wink.

Once they were all inside the room and Hermione had started to unpack, something suddenly dawned on her. There were only two beds and three of them. "Umm, guys? Not to worry you but there are only 2 beds, where am I going to sleep?" Fred and George just looked at each other. They obviously hadn't thought about sleeping. "Well me and George could bunk in my bed and you can sleep in George's if that's alright?" Fred replied after some deep thinking. "Yeah that's fine, thankyou." Hermione smiled nervously. Something about the twins made her stomach flip. They were older, drop dead gorgeous, hilarious, and sensitive when they wanted to be and this just made the butterflies in Hermione stomach even crazier. Would they be nice to her? Would they prank her at every chance they got? Or would they completely ignore her? Hermione found herself wandering into all of the 'what if's' when George suddenly left the room. "Are you coming to dinner or not Mione?" Fred asked kindly and when she nodded he chuckled and left after George. Did Fred just call her Mione? No one ever called her Mione… and she kind of liked it.

After heading downstairs for dinner, Hermione had her usual conversations with her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny across the dinner table. Everyone ate the delicious food prepared by Mrs. Weasley in mere minutes, as it was so scrummy. When dinner was finished, exciting games of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chest began and they didn't end until Hermione realised that it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning. "We should probably head up to bed now guys, it's late." Hermione shouted to the rowdy group who nodded and made their way up the stairs to bed.

Hermione went back upstairs to the twins, no _her_ bedroom, and began to undress. She changed in a silk blue nightie and tied her hair in a lose bun. Her hair was a lot prettier nowadays; it framed her face and contrasted nicely with her skin. Come to think of it, _she_ was a lot prettier nowadays- she had curves in all of the right places and a reasonable pair of breasts with a nice arse too. She smiled to herself and climbed into George's bed just as the twins made their way into the room. They both went into the en suite bathroom and changed into pyjamas. Well, not really pyjamas but blue flannel pyjama bottoms and no shirt. They both came out of the bathroom giggling like girls and they jumped into Fred's bed together. Hermione tried her hardest not to stair but it was so hard. There light skin was dusted with freckles and they had clear muscles from Quidditch. Their bodies combined with there shortish, scruffy red hair made them look… hot. They smiled at Hermione and both said goodnight before turning of the light and falling asleep.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two gorgeous boys sleeping next to her. She giggled slightly to herself and turned to look at the sleeping figures. After about 20 minutes of watching them in the dark, Hermione started to drift off. Until she was awoken by shouts of "bloody hell George! Stop kicking me!" and "I wouldn't have to if you weren't hogging half the bed!" Suddenly she heard more squabbles and a loud thump. She got up out of bed and saw George lying on the floor while Fred looked triumphant on the bed. "Right, its three in the morning and you're fighting like 4 year olds! George you sleep in your own bed and I will sleep in Fred's, seeing as you cant keep your hands to yourself." Hermione scowled as George snickered at Fred before climbing back to his own bed. Hermione smiled nervously at Fred as she thought about what she had just said. She was wearing her nicest and sexiest nightie while Fred was only wearing trousers, and now they had to sleep in a very small bed together. 'Oh gods' Hermione thought. She looked down at Fred and could see that even in the dark he had turned a bright shade of red at the idea of sleeping with Hermione. She blushed and climbed into bed awkwardly.

She was lying flat on her back and so was Fred, George had already fallen fast asleep. "Hermione? Are you awake?" Fred whispered. Hermione turned to face him so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Yeah, I can't sleep on my back." Hermione replied. "Yeah me ether... Maybe you could get comfortable then I could just slot around you?" Fred mumbled embarrassedly and so quietly that Hermione had to lean even closer to hear it. "Umm, okay then. I will just, well…" Hermione rolled around until she was comfortable on her side facing the wall. Fred hesitated for a while until he scooted close to Hermione, so they were spooning. Fred gently wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, to both their surprise. "Oh sorry" Fred said quickly as he felt Hermione tense under his arm. He pulled his arm away when Hermione said "Wait, stop. I…I quite like it. Its comfortable." She blushed so deeply her face was nearly on fire. _It's a good thing he can't see my face._ She thought.

Fred just blushed and wrapped his arm back around. He snuggled into Hermione and rested his face near her neck and smiled. He would never admit it but he had had a crush on Hermione since last year. She was the complete opposite of him but he was drawn to her. She was smart, funny and extremely fun when she wanted to be. She was also absolutely beautiful and to have her in his room and his bed for 6 weeks was heaven. Nobody knew about his soft spot for granger, not even George. But Fred had a feeling that if he and Hermione slept like this for the next few weeks, someone would guess.

**Just the first chapter, more to come soon. (I'm not sure how many more at the moment). I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! Please point out any mistakes or improvements and if you liked it then let me know.**

**Love Sophie **


	2. Waking Up

**If you're reading this then thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will be on there way. Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Disclaimer- as much as I love J.K Rowling if _I_ was J.k Rowling I would have not have killed of my all time favourite character. **

**Chapter 2-**

That morning Fred woke with a start at feeling a soft breath on his face. He opened his eyes and looked straight at a sleeping Hermione. She was wrapped around him and nearly dangerously close to his face. He decided not to wake her and just to watch her sleep until she woke up. _It's not like I'm perving on her or anything, I'm just watching a beautiful girl sleep, right?_ Fred's brain lost and he went with his heart and watched her for about half an hour, when Hermione slowly woke.

She sat up and stretched then she realised how close she and Fred were. She shuffled back slightly and gave Fred a small smile. "Morning beautiful." Fred's eyes widened when he realised what he had just said, then he tried to persuade himself that she hadn't noticed. She did. Hermione's eyes also widened but then a small smirk spread on her face as she replied "why hello handsome." She laughed and got out of the bed, noticing that Fred's usual cheeky grin was finally back.

"Fred, where's George?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room for her book. She had misplaced it yesterday after dinner and was panicking- _Hogwarts- a History _was her favourite. "He said he was going to Alicia's this morning and wasn't coming back until dinner." It was well known that George had been having a 'friends with benefits' sort of relationship with Alicia, who was in the twins' year at Hogwarts, for some time now. "Oh okay, I think everyone is going to Diagon Alley today to get stuff for the wedding, but I'm staying here to study for N.E.W.T.S" Hermione looked at Fred who laughed. "Mione, you don't need to study for N.E.W.T.S, for you there next year! And I don't think I will go without George, its no fun. So it looks like it's just me and you." Fred winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione walked over to him and hit him lightly on the arm and laughed.

She liked having Fred back to his normal funny self. On the night she arrived he just blushed and left all of the speaking to George, who was usually the shyer (but never actually shy) of the two. But now he was back to acting normally around Hermione and she defiantly preferred the normal Fred that she fancied. _Wow where the hell did that come from? Me liking Fred? No way. Well actually, now that I think about it… I do fancy Fred. Oh no, this isn't going to go well. _She thought as she stood up from the bed, trying to shield her embarrassment from Fred.

"I'm just going to tell molly about us staying here, will be back up in a sec." Hermione rushed from the room. Her brain was actually right, she did fancy Fred. And now it was just them for a whole day. Oh gods. "Mrs. Weasley? I just cam down to tell you that me and…oh." Hermione walked into the empty kitchen and saw a note from Mrs. Weasley. It read-

_Dear Hermione/Fred (which ever one of you wakes up first, you lazy so-and-so's.),_

_Everyone has gone to Diagon alley for wedding shopping, George said that you two were still sleeping and to not disturb you, so we left. We will not return until 7 o'clock tonight as there is LOTS to do. Have a great day with Fred/Hermione (depending on who you are.) _

_Lots of love,_

_Molly._

_P.s- if it Hermione reading this, then please keep Fred out of trouble._

_P.p.s- if it is Fred who is reading this, then STAY OUT OF TROUBLE._

Hermione laughed as she read Molly's letter, she loved all of the Weasley's dearly. She quickly ran up the stairs to tell Fred that everyone had already left, when she saw that he wasn't in their room. She peered into everyone else's rooms but still didn't find him. _He must be brushing his teeth in the bathroom!_ She walked to the twins' bathroom to find the door wasn't locked and someone was in there…

**Chapter 2 is up and I'm sorry it's not as long as the others and chapter 3 will be on its way shortly. PLEASE REVIEW, I can't improve if you don't give me feedback. And I would really like to improve. **

**Thanks again for reading this story, Sophie x**


	3. the Shower Incident

**Chapter 3 up now, chapter 4 coming soon-ish. Hope you enjoy and please give me feedback! Thank-you **

**Disclaimer- j.k Rowling is a brilliant woman. But if I created the Harry Potter books, they would probably be about a certain ginger kid called Fred.**

**Chapter 3-**

_He must be brushing his teeth in the bathroom!_ She walked to the twins' bathroom to find the door wasn't locked and someone was in there…

Hermione slowly opened the door, expecting to find Fred over by the sink, toothbrush in hand. Her mouth dropped to the floor when she saw that Fred wasn't by the sink but was standing in the shower, absolutely naked.

She couldn't help but stare, Fred was so hot he was nearly on fire. _'Wow, cheesy simile there Hermione.' _She thought as she observed the red head, who obviously hadn't noticed her presence. He was tall and skinny but his stomach had clear muscles and so did his arms which were currently running through his flame red hair. Hermione lowered her eyes slightly and gasped, rather loudly, at what she saw. Fred's you-know-what was h-u-g-e and covered at the base with ginger hair. Hermione snapped out of her staring when she heard a cough. She looked up straight into the naked Fred Weasley's eyes. "Enjoying the view, eh Granger?" Fred winked seductively as he reached for a towel to cover himself up. Hermione just stood dead still and was gapping like a fish. Her face went to a bright crimson, she was utterly humiliated. "Uh...Oo..Oh...I...Uhh... oh god!" Hermione screeched as she finally regained the ability to speak and move. She ran from the bathroom without a second glance at the laughing Fred behind her.

She had never been so utterly embarrassed. She had just walked in on her crush in the shower; then stood there gawking like he'd grown three heads. After the incident Hermione had run straight to Ginny's room. She knew it wasn't her room anymore but she couldn't possibly speak to Fred at any point today- or make that ever. Hermione was currently hiding in Ginny's room while reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _At least reading will distract me from the naked Fred._

It was nearing 7 o'clock and Hermione hadn't come out of Ginny's room once and as far as she knew Fred hadn't left his room too. "Hermioneeeeee! Freddddd! We're home!" the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley rang through the empty Burrow, distracting Hermione from her book. The faint mumble of laughs and chatter came from downstairs and Hermione guessed that everyone else had also returned from Diagon Alley. Slowly, she crept downstairs on the look out for Fred. All she needed to do was act perfectly normal at dinner then sneak up to bed. '_Shit. Bed! I have to sleep with him! Oh no…'_

"Hey Herms! How has your day been with my brother dearest? been getting to now each other better?" asked George while he wiggled his eyebrows. "What?.. I mean… um, yeah it was fine." Hermione replied sheepishly. Her face had returned to a fierce red and she avoided the strange looks being cast her way by the others in the kitchen. "Right, well. George please fetch Fred and tell him dinner will be 5 minutes tops." Mrs. Weasley turned around and with a flick of the wand, vegetables were being chopped and the meat was cooked.

**Thank-you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think, I need reviews. Chapter 4 will be about Fred/Hermione's reactions to the incident. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. The Little Fred Incident

**Here is chapter 4 and I really hope you like it **

**Declaimer- I don't own anything Harry Potter it is all J.k Rowling's.**

**Chapter 4-**

Mrs. Weasley turned around and with a flick of the wand, vegetables were being chopped and the meat was cooked.

_Oh god, oh, god, oh, god! Act normal, Hermione! Just avoid all eye contact and you will be fine._ Ginny seemed to have noticed the panicked look that was now plastered on Hermione's face at the mention of Fred's name.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Ginny looked genuinely concerned but soon snapped out of it when Fred and George sprung into the kitchen laughing like idiots. _No change there then,_ Ginny thought.

"Oh I'm…fine Ginny, absolutely spiffing." Hermione replied whilst looking into the soup that was placed in front of her. _They were obviously laughing at me! I just stood and gawped and…oh god someone's talking to me! Act casual._

"Hermione dear, do you not like the soup? Are you feeling okay? You have barely said three words to any one since we have been back." All eyes turned to the crimson faced Hermione, who at this point felt like sticking her face in the soup to hide from the daggers being sent her way.

"No, I'm just not hungry that's all. I think I will just go up to bed. Night everyone." And with that she hurriedly left the kitchen and walked to the twins' room.

She ran up the stairs and to the bedroom, gasping slightly. Hermione closed the door behind her and observed the room. Clothes were everywhere, the beds weren't made and joke products were scattered every few feet.

"Don't they ever clean up after themselves?" Hermione whispered under her breath. After cleaning up the room with her wand so it was nearly spotless, Hermione looked at the two beds. There was no way on earth she was sleeping next to Fred tonight, so she would just have to come up with a different plan. And Hermione had a perfect one.

She collected several blankets and pillows and laid them down below the window next to Fred's bed. _"__Consolatoria!" _Hermione fired a quick comforting spell at her make shift bed and began to undress. She changed into her pyjamas and climbed, well fell, into her bed. It was about 12 o clock now and the twins would be up in any second. After waiting for them to come to bed with no success, Hermione fell asleep.

"Mione, Mione, Miiioooonnnee"

"Huhh?... Oh, what do you want?" Hermione replied rather harshly to the red head who was trying to shake her awake.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm running away to Fairy Land to alope." Fred sent her that signiture grin that brought back the butterflies in her stomach. But his grin also brought back the memories of the previous days events.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Fred looked a little crest fallen that she didn't laugh but he shook it off as embarrassment, mainly because this was the first time they had spoken since the shower. "I was just wondering why you were avioding me?"

"Whatt? I'm not..um..I'm not ignoring you. Why would you ever think such a thing?" _'Oh god, I'm a terrible liar.' _Hermione winced at the thought.

"Oh, so you thought you would just sleep on the comfy wooden floor instead of my bed because you like camping or something, right?" Fred replied as Hermione finally sat up.

"Well, not exactly."

"Hermione, give up. Your sleeping on the floor because you don't want to sleep next to me because you accidentally saw _little Fred_ in the shower yesterday. I know you might be embarrassed but I don't care. And besides your face was priceless. I'm guessing you saw something you liked, hmmm?" Fred chuckled as Hermione went bright red.

"Firstly, I wasn't avioding you as such but.. oh fine I was embarrassed. I'm sorry for walking in on you like that, and I didn't see_ anything_ I liked." Hermione blushed even harder at this because it was such a blatent lie and Fred knew it.

"Uhhh Huhhh. Whatever you say, Mione. But just so you know, _little Fred_ wouldn't mind seeing you again. Maybe next time it will be you in the shower." And with that Fred got up and walked over to his bed, where he fell fast asleep with a large grin spread on his face.

Hermione however, fell asleep with a confused and shocked expression that could only be made by the one and only Fred Weasley. _Damn you, Fred Weasley, Damn You._

**I know there getting kind of short but chapter 5 will be coming soon. Thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed and if you haven't yet, please please review to let me know what you think. It is much appreciated. **


	5. The Kitchen Incident

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busty lately but anyway, here is chapter 5 and I really hope you like it, I put a bit of a twist on it at the end ;)**

**Chapter 5-**

Hermione however, fell asleep with a confused and shocked expression that could only be made by the one and only Fred Weasley. _Damn you, Fred Weasley, Damn You._

Hermione awoke the next morning and glanced around the room. She was not on her make shift bed the floor anymore but lying in Fred's comfy bed. '_What the hell?_' Hermione thought. Then suddenly she remembered what Fred had said to her the night before "_But just so you know, little Fred wouldn't mind seeing you again. Maybe next time it will be you in the shower." _Her face flushed just at the thought, but that still didn't explain how she had ended up on his bed. She rolled over and saw that niether Fred nor George were in the room and that altogether was suspicious. The twins never woke up this early and Hermione was starting to worry. She got out of fred's warm bed and walked across the room to the bathroom. _Nope, no twins here either_.Hermione finally decided to check downstairs and found that no body else in the house was up, and that was fairly strange considering there were at least 16 people in the Burrow.

"Mione? What are you doing up this early?" Hermione spun on her heel and saw that Fred was standing in the kitchen with a glass of water. He had obviously just woken up and come down for a drink. Hermione stared for a scecond and then noticed that he was only wearing his bright orange boxer shorts. '_Someone's looking hot, mmm'_ Hermione shook her head at this rediculus thought, she then remebered that she hadn't even answered his question yet. "Oh, I just fancied a... um drink, what are you doing?" Hermione cringed at this awkward small talk, it was a tad obvious that he too was here for a drink but Hermione never was good under pressure. "Well, I just came down for a drink too, ya know." Fred chuckled at the awkwardness and obviousness of her question but he found her blush very endearing anyway.

"Well I suppose I better go back to bed then." Hermione turned around and began to walk back to the stairs when she was stopped by a loud laugh.

"Mione? Aren't you forgetting something? I thought you wanted a drink?" Fred winked and walked back over to the sink and Hermione followed sheepishly.  
>"Oh yeah, I... umm forgot." Fred emptied his glass in one gulp and refilled it with a flick of his wand. He held it to Hermione and she took a little sip. "Thanks, Fred." She said inbetween sips.<p>

"No problem, anything for you my fair lady." He replied cheekily. Hermione knew she had to ask about last night but she couldn't bring herself to start the awkward conversation. Fred cleared his throat as if to incourage her and she just couldn't stop the flow of words that leaked from her mouth. "What did you mean yesterday when you said about me being in the shower? And how did I end up in your bed yesterday? I don't remeber moving there and... why are you looking at me like that? Stop it, your putting me off! Frederick Weasley I'm trying to be serious here and I want to figure out whats been happening between us. Because I think I fancy you and I want to know..."

Hermione pailed when she realised what she had just said. She had just told Fred Weasley, and I mean _Fred Weasley_ for merlin's sake, that she fancied him! What was she _thinking_? She stood there frozen waiting for Fred's reaction. Fred's eyes had widened so much they looked like saucers, and he too was standing there frozen just staring at her.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and before Fred could stimulate some sort of answer or question, she had ran out of the Burrow and into the fields that surrounded it. Fred finally found his voice and shouted after her "Hermione wait! I need to tell you something!" But it was too late, Hermione had run off into the distance crying her eyes out. She had just told Fred that she fancied him and he just stood there gawping. He didnt even say anything. She was so embarrassed and although she probably wouldn't admit it, she was heartbroken that he didn't say anything back.

**So there's chapter 5, I hope you liked it!:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW- IT MEANS A LOT AND I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**Chapter 6 coming soon, love Sophie.**


	6. Diagon Alley

**So here is Chapter 6. There isn't any Fred/Hermione interaction in this one because thats all coming out in chapter 7- still read and review tho! Hope you like it **

**Chapter 6-**

Hermione had run off into the distance crying her eyes out. She had just told Fred that she fancied him and he just stood there gawping. He didn't even say anything. She was so embarrassed and although she probably wouldn't admit it, she was heartbroken that he didn't say anything back.

Fred mentally slapped himself. Hermione had just said that she fancied him and he just stood there staring like she had gone totally insane! _What was wrong with him?_ As he went to open his mouth, Hermione let out a sob and ran from the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Hermione, wait! I'm so sorry, I need to tell you..." Fred shouted as he attempted to run after her. His attemps were cut short as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Fred, what on earth are you shouting about at 7 o'clock in the morning? And why are you up so early? I don't think I've seen you awake this early since you and George were 3." questioned. Fred didn't know wiether to run after Hermione and tell her he felt the same way orto answer his mother's silly questions. _'answer mum, if I don't she will hex my balls off.'_ Fred thought.

"I was just getting a glass of water. And I was just talking to Hermione...she..um.. well she kind of ran off...crying." Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously, waiting for his moher's angry outburst.

"Well if dealing with Hermione for nearly 6 years has taught me anything, it's let her cool down before you speak to her again. She will come round to what ever you did to her. I'm guessing it was some cruel, inapropriate prank, right?" Fred reddened with embarrassment as he mummbled "Yeah, something like that... so you think I should just leave her for a while? Just to let her cool down? I suppose you have a point, maybe then she won't hex my bal...umm I mean hex my...back. Yeah.. hex my back off." Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows at this and gestured for Fred to follow her into the sitting room.

"You need to stay out of her hair for a while. And I have the perfect way for you to do it. You and George are the only ones who haven't had your dress robes measured for Bill's wedding yet, so you can both come into Diagon Alley with me. No buts, now go get your twin and meet me at the fireplace in 5 minutes. Understand?" Fred nodded and ran up the stairs to find George.

_How could he have been so stupid? He likes Hermione. And Hermione likes him back. Why didn't he just pick her up and snog her senseless right there in the kitchen? Oh yeah, thats right- because he had never in a billion years expected Hermione Grager to let slip of her deppest feelings right infront off him and it threw him a little off guard. And by a little off guard I mean that if he was standing by a cliff at that moment, he would have surely fallen and toppeled to his death out of shock. _

Fred ignored his confused thoughts and ran to his room to find George happily sitting on his bed. "Oi, Georgie boy! Mum said we have to go shopping today for Bill's wedding. So get your arse outta bed and get dressed." George groaned and climbed out of the bed to collect his wand. The twins could have easily got changed the muggle way but, hey they were Wizards for Merlins sake! Both boys flicked there wands and were instantly dressed and their hair was sucessfully brushed into a '_I just rolled out of bed, but you still find me hot' _sort of look.

"For Merlins sake! I said 5 minutes, Frederick, not 15!" Mrs. Weasley scowled, as the twins came bounding down the stairs to the fireplace.

"Sorry, dear mother but Freddie here was moping around the bedroom mubiling about snogging someone senseless right her in our very own kitchen. Shocking I know." Fred sent daggers at a perfectly happy George and made his way to the fireplace. They were going to floo to Diagon Alley then visit Madame Malkins for dress robes. Then after the shopping trip, Fred was planing on finding a certain bookworm and was going to try and persuade her that he wasn't some giant git with a dungbomb for a brain.

"Diagon Alley!" shouted as she stepped into the emerald flames of the fire. Fred and Geroge followed her example and soon they were standing on the cobbeled street of Diagon Alley. The three wandered to Madame Malkins but not without stopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies and of course Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before hand. The boys had asked their good friend, Lee Jordan to mind the joke shop for a few weeks so they could have a break at the Burrow. The shop was just over a year old but buisness was still blooming and the place was rushed off its feet.

"Boys, hurry up! We _still_ need your robes and we have been here for nearly 3 hours!" anyone who was anyone could tell that Mrs. Weasley was getting annoyed, so Fred and George followed her to the Robe shop.

After trying on several different dress robes, Mrs. Weasley decided on a very dashing pair off dark blue robes that complimented their firey hair perfectly. 4 hours after ariving at Diagon Alley, the three finally floo-ed back home. "Mum, what time is it?" Fred asked as he charmed his robes to go up the stairs by themselves.

"It's nearly 12 o'clock, dear. Lunch will be ready about one."

'_Perfect, now I just need to sort out this mess with Mione' _Fred thought as he left the Burrow to find the bushy haired girl. Although he didn't exactly know Hermione that well, he still _knew_ her in his heart. '_She wouldn't have gone back to the house after the incident because she prefered the outdoors. And she wouldn't have just sat there, she would have conjured up a book of some sort. Probably, her favourite- Hogwarts: A history.' _Fred thought as he walked into the acres around the burrow. He gazed around for her. She wasn't at the Quidditch pitch they had created usuing trees as goals and she wasn't in the forest either. Then he saw her, curled up under a big Oak tree next to the lake at the bottom of the Weasley's land.

"Hermione?..." Fred whispered.

**I know there wasn't any Fred/Hermione action in this chapter but I needed to wait until chapter 7 where I will put in the big reaction scene between them. The next chapter will be there reactions to the Kitchen Incident. And you will find out how she ended up in his bed a few chapters ago too.. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE FRED/HERMIONE! **


	7. The Lake Incident

**So here is chapter 7, it is kind of different from what I was originally going for but I hope you like it anyway. ;)**

**Chapter 7-**

Then he saw her, curled up under a big Oak tree next to the lake at the bottom of the Weasley's land.

"Hermione?..." Fred whispered.

Hermione had been sitting in the bottom of the garden for at least 4 hours now. She had been so _stupid_ and that was never a word associated with know-it-all Hermione Granger. She had blurted her deepest secret to Fred Weasley. And that secret just so happened to be that she fancied said Fred Weasley. Hermione smacked her head against the book in her lap, _'he didn't even say anything'_ was all Hermione kept thinking.

When she first stormed out of the kitchen, she thought Fred would follow her and wisk her off her feet and tell her that he felt the same way. But that wish had been crushed and burnt when he didn't even step foot out of the kitchen to find her, let alone confess his secret love for her. So Hermoine had decided that he didn't feel the same way and to stop further embarrassment she was going to deny all feelings and ask to be friends. This way Fred wouldn't laugh or crush her even more by rejecting her if she told him her_ real_ feelings. '_Lifes a bitch' _Hermione thought.

After planing what she was going to say to Fred, Hermoine had finally setteled on the whole 'I don't know what I was thinking, lets be friends' speech. She picked up her book and began to rehearse in her head when she was interupted by the soft whisper of 'Hermione?' from behind her. She turned her head and spotted Fred edging closer to her, almost as if she was some deadly disease he didn't want to catch. _'don't cry, Hermione. You practised what to say remember?'_ she looked down at her lap and took a depth breath, it seems however that Fred had the same idea and he too sat down and took a deep breath.

"Look Hermione, I know you probably..." Fred started but was cut off when Hermione lifted her head to speak. He looked at her stony face and dead straight posture and he knew this wasn't going to be good. She steadied herself than began her rant without looking into Fred's eyes once.

"Fred, I'm sorry about what I said in the kitchen and I've been thinking about what to say next and I have decided that we should go back to being friends. We should completley ignore everything that has happened in the last few days and go back to being friends or even just aquiantances. I should have never have said what I did in the kitchen and I swear that I didnt mean it, so it should be a lot easier for you if you don't have to worry about me or the stupid things that seem to spill from my mouth. Again, I'm sorry for wasting you time and I would appreciate it if you didnt mention these last few days to anyone. Thankyou." Hermione shocked even herself with what she said, of course it had all been lies but she had managed to keep her voice steady and fairly unreadable. Hopefully, it hadn't been obvious to Fred that she was lying the whole time but by the crushed look on his face it was clear that he belived her.

Fred felt like crying. Hermione had just crushed all of his hopes in one single conversation. He liked Hermione and he _thought_ Hermione liked him- obviously not. The sadness soon left and Fred was feeling angry. He was agry at Hermione for being so...well harsh. But he was also angry at himself, if he hadn't left her for so long she might not have changed her mind. Fred was snapped out of his thinking when Hermione stood up and coughed slightly. "I will see you around Fred."

Hermione couldn't help it, she cracked on the last word and ran towards the house with tears flowing down her face. Fred looked so hurt and well.. angry. She couldn't understand why though, its not as if he was going down there to admit his love for her... was it? Realisation finally dawned on Hermione. Fred _did_ like her and she had just single-handedly ruined any chance of them getting together. _'oh life really is a mega bitch'_ Hemrione thought as she ran to her room.

**So there is chapter 7! I was going to make it more of a lovey-dovey chapter but I have decided to make that a few chapters time because then they can _finally_ figure out that they _both_ like eachother. I hope you don't hate me for doing it this way-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :')**


	8. Hatching A Plan

**Chapter 8 is finally here- I'm sorry it took a while. I love all of your reviews etc, so I only ask for you to REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer- I kind of forgot to do this, so this one is for all of my chapters, I am not J.K Rowling Blah..blah…blah.**

**Chapter 8-**

Fred watched from the bottom of the lake whilst Hermione ran towards the house. _'Why on earth is she crying? She's the one who broke my heart, not the other way round! Oh Merlin, girls are so confusing.'_ Fred thought. Soon his confusion turned to sadness and once the sadness had blown over he became down right angry. He was going to tell her. She was _meant_ to love him back. They were _meant_ to run into the sunset. They were_ meant_ to live happily ever after_. _

'_Well my plans are fucked.' _Fred thought bitterly as he hurled a stone into the Weasley's lake. He sunk to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Freddie?"

No reply.

"Fredddddieeeeee"

Still no reply.

"Fred, come on."

Silence.

"She's just a girl, Fred. You could have any bird you wanted, get over Granger and come back to the house."

Still silence.

"OI! FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY. YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN THAT HOUSE AND STOP MOANING AND SULKING BEFORE I HEX YOUR BALLS OF AND FEED THEM TO THE GIANT SQUID AT HOGWARTS!"

Now _that_ caused a reaction. Fred stood quickly and turned to face the very angered George who was still breathing fairly heavily from all his shouting. George looked at his twin and gave him a small smile. Personally, George couldn't really see the fascination with Hermione but it was clear that Fred liked her a lot. He might even… love her, George thought. What a strange sentence; Fred 'the prankster' Weasley and Hermione 'the bookworm' Granger in love. Well actually, by the murderous look in Fred's eyes, it was clear that this love was one sided.

"Did the Weasley charm finally fail you, Freddie boy?" George asked whilst throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder. Fred gave George an evil look before replying

"I just don't know what happened; I thought she liked me but when I came down to tell her she gave me all this bullshit about being friends." Fred spat. George simply shrugged his shoulders as he led Fred back up to the Burrow.

"Well Gred, you know what we have to do right? _Actually _tell her how you feel. Because what you've told me you haven't actually tried that option yet. Anyway, if she knows then she might change her mind and if she doesn't you can move on. You never know she might like you and was just embarrassed or something. Girls can be a bit nuts…urm I mean…emotional some times, you know?" George laughed and looked at Fred. His smile was returned and Fred said the four words that always made George burst with excitement.

"I have a plan."

"Hermione?"

No reply.

"Hermioneeeeee"

Still no reply.

"Hermione come on"

Silence.

"He's just a boy, Hermione. You could have any boy you wanted, get over Fred and let me into the room."

Still silence.

"OI! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. YOU GET YOUR ARSE TO THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET ME IN BEFORE I BAT-BOEGY HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

Now _that_ got a reaction. Hermione walked over to the door and let a very red Ginny into their room. Ginny couldn't really understand Hermione's attraction to Fred, he was her brother. _Blaghhh._ But she supposed that they did make a very cute couple and Ginny was happy to gossip and giggle with Hermione about him. She expected that Hermione would just tell her about a romantic thing Fred had done but instead she was greeted with the story of how Hermione had bull-shited about being 'just friends'.

Ginny sat on the bed with Hermione as she told her about the incident. _'well technically this was the 5__th__ incident with Fred that Hermione had told me about, first was the __**Sleeping Incident**__ then the __**Shower Incident**__ then the __**Little Fred Incident**__ then the __**Kitchen Incident**__ and now the __**Lake incident**__.'_

Ginny was now beginning to think that Hermione and Fred's 'weird sort of relationship' was just made up of embarrassing Incidents that ether involved naked men, cringey lines or stupid mistakes.

"Hermione, you know that I am your best friend and I always will be but what in the name of MERLINS SAGGY PANTS were you _thinking_? Just friends? You might as well have said _I love you like a brother_ and completely kicked the man while he was down!" Hermione blushed as Ginny continued to rant; she was, as usual, right about Hermione. She had been stupid and she had to fix this.

"Ginny, your right. I was stupid and I need to fix this, but how? He hates me."

"Hermione, this whole thing is becoming juvenile. You like Fred and he likes you. How many times do I have to say it to you? I suggest going after him and _actually _telling him how you feel. If he doesn't like you then you can move on and if he does likes you back, which I am 100% sure he does, I shotgun being maid of honour at your wedding. Okay?"

Hermione giggled and nodded, she was going to do this. All she had to do was catch Fred after dinner when everyone else had gone to bed and tell him. It wouldn't be so hard, right?

"So you know the plan then Georgey? You distract everyone after dinner with a game of quidditch and I will fake being ill so I can talk to Hermione."

"Righty'O Freddie. Dinner, quidditch, talking- got it."

Fred was suddenly feeling a lot better than before, Hermione had said some stuff but he was going to charm her off her feet. She couldn't possibly say no to the awesomeness of Fred Weasley, could she?

Fred and George had been planning in their room for the last 3 hours and it was nearing 6 o'clock, which meant Operation Hermione was about to be under way.

"DINNER! ARTHUR, BILL, FLUER, GABRIELLE, MR DELACOUR, MRS DELACOUR, CHARLIE, PERCY, FRED, GEORGE, RON, GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY AND MURIEL, DINNER IS READY." Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the Burrow. Operation Hermione was a go.

**So there is Chapter 8! I know it is getting a bit childish with the whole 'will they, won't they? And with the JUST HURRY UP AND TELL EACHOTHER thing, so that's why I brought Ginny and George in to try and hurry things along :')**

**Chapter 9 is on its way (Operation Hermione), **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I REALLY, REALLY WANT AND LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	9. Operation Hermione

**Here is chapter 9, I hope you like it. Please review! **

**;)**

**Chapter 9-**

Operation Hermione was a go.

Fred and George exchanged nervous yet excited glances before they both bolted down the stairs towards the kitchen table. It turns out that everyone else had already beaten them to the table and had started eating so Fred and George just slipped in at the end, coincidentally next to Hermione. Fred's nerves had started to bobble back up once he turned and smiled at Hermione. They still hadn't spoken since earlier that morning so he was glad to see her smiling back at him. _'That's a positive sign, I think'_.

Dinner went fairly smoothly, there was some general chit-chat about Quidditch and other topics but Fred wasn't really listening, he was trying to hint to George to start the plan but George was ether ignoring him on purpose or was genuinely thick. When dinner was finished and desert was being served Fred sent a gentle kick towards George's leg. And by gentle I mean George swore incredibly loudly due to the force of the kick.

"What the fuck was that fo…ohh."

George nodded his understanding and looked at the others around the table, who were looking strangely him.

"I was wondering if anyone would like to join me for a match of Quidditch after desert. We can all play and if you _older_ ladies don't fancy that you can be our cheerleaders or referees, what do you say?" George wiggled his eyebrows and a chorus of "Yeah sure, okay, sounds fun" erupted from the whole table, minus two people. Fred remained silent and Hermione politely declined his offer as she was "studying for N.E.W.T.S". Nobody was surprised by Hermione's answer as she never was a fan of the sport, Fred's silence however did come as a surprise.

"Fred, the whole family's playing! Why on earth aren't you? I'm surprised your not bursting to go hit Percy with a bludger! Ohh… No offence Percy." Bill chuckled as the table turned their gazes towards Fred.

'_Shit! I haven't even thought of an excuse as to why I can't play. Mum would never leave me alone if I say I'm ill and no one will believe me if I say I'm studying… shit, think Fred, think!'_

George, who had obviously seen his brother's distress at failing to provide an excuse, thought that he could _defiantly_ help Fred out. Under the table George flicked his wand twice and slowly the heavy china bowl that contained the apple pie was sliding towards Fred. Another flick of the wand and the bowl toppled off of the table and landed with a thud in Fred's groin. _'That will teach him to kick me.'_

Fred jumped up with a strangled yelp and swore even louder than George.

"Fuck!"

"Fred watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scowled but everyone else had already erupted into fits of laughter.

"It's alright Fred, you probably shouldn't go on a broom for a while, that bowl was very heavy. You might want to…ummm...check that out." Bill said in between laughter and pointed towards his lower regions. Fred blushed crimson and growled before stumbling up the stairs, but not before sending a deathly gaze at George.

'_That son of a bitch, he's soo gunna get it later! Well, at least it's only me and Hermione in the house now but the pain was not worth it._' Fred thought as he reached for some muggle pain killers. He looked out of the bathroom window and down at the field. Sure enough, George had persuaded everyone to go play quidditch, so they shouldn't be back for at least 2 hours. Now all he had to do was go find Hermione and _finally_ tell how he feels. Shouldn't be so hard, right? _Well it defiantly won't hurt as much as dinner._ So far Operation Hermione had just been painful, to both Fred and George.

After washing his face and checking his hair (he had to look a little seductive after all) Fred headed to the living room. Another quick glance outside showed Fred that the family would _definitely_ not be back within the next few hours, which was perfect. He walked into the living room and as planned Hermione was curled on the sofa reading a book. She turned at the noise and looked up at Fred. He smiled and she returned it as she gestured for him to sit next to her. He obliged and sat sheepishly next to her. _'Things seem to be going okay so far'_ Fred thought as he wondered how to start this serious conversation.

"So Fred, how's your…umm..well..your…you know." Hermione, like Bill had, pointed towards his lower regions.

Fred chocked for a second as he realised what Hermione was talking about. They both went red and Fred spluttered his answer.

"It's…umm…fine…yeah…fine." His voice started off extremely high and he coughed it back down an octave. _'Smooth Fred, real smooth. You just keep getting more and more embarrassing don't you.'_ They both sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Fred turned to her. He looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"Hermione…. I need to tell you something."

**So there is chapter 9! Operation Hermione started off a bit shaky but you will have to wait to find out what happens next! :')**

**PLEASE REVIEW- I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ;)**


	10. Operation Fred, HERMIONE'S POV

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had to mix this chapter up a bit as it is Hermione's perspective of the events in chapter 9 (The dinner table & Operation Hermione.)**

**I really hope you like it….PLEASE REVIEW! :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-<strong>

**(This is Hermione's view on the events in chapter 9)**

Hermione and Ginny sat down at the table for dinner. General chit-chat was flying around and down the other end of the table a fierce conversation (_'more like argument'_) about quidditch was catching most people's attention. That was until Fred and George came bounding down the stairs at such a pace it looked as if they were in fast-forward on a muggle movie.

Fred slipped in next to Hermione and smiled, while George sat next to his twin. _'Oh Merlin, he's smiling at me!' _Hermione thought as she nervously smiled back. The meal went by fairly uneventful until Hermione noticed Fred give a very angry kick towards George's leg. George shouted but managed to stop himself before Mrs. Weasley wacked him upside the head for his language.

"What the fuck was that fo…ohh."

Hermione looked suspiciously between the twins, who seemed to be trying to tell each other something with their eyes. George seemed to finally have gotten the message. What ever the message Hermione had no clue. George suddenly spoke up as Mrs. Weasley handed out dessert.

"I was wondering if anyone would like to join me for a match of Quidditch after dessert. We can all play and if you _older_ ladies don't fancy that you can be our cheerleaders or referees, what do you say?" he wiggled his eyebrows and the whole table quickly agreed- Minus Fred and Hermione, who stayed silent.

"Actually George, I was planning on studying tonight. My N.E.W.T.S are on there way and I need to be prepared."

Hermione replied. No body really minded Hermione's answer; she never really was a fan of the sport. What did shock the table though was the fact that Fred hadn't answered. _'Why on earth isn't he playing, he loves quidditch as much as I love books…Well almost.' _Just as the thought swam around Hermione's head, Bill asked the question on everyone's lips. Although he didn't exactly say it as tactfully as Hermione would.

"Fred, the whole family's playing! Why on earth aren't you? I'm surprised your not bursting to go hit Percy with a bludger! Ohh… No offence Percy."

Everyone turned to stare at Fred who just went bright red and started to stutter. Hermione looked at him; he was in deep concentration but was obviously panicking. As Fred continued to make little noises that he thought were answers, Hermione noticed George's wand flick under the table. Before she could question him, a rather large and heavy bowl began sliding towards the still panicking Fred. Within a second the bowl had landed with an almighty thud in Fred's lower regions.

"Fuck!"

Fred shot out of his chair and glared at George. Everyone else had burst into intense laughter; even Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Fred turned an almost purple colour out of embarrassment as Bill began to speak again.

"It's alright Fred, you probably shouldn't go on a broom for a while, that bowl was very heavy. You might want to…ummm...check that out."

The laughter that followed was so loud people in the next town would have probably heard it. Fred rushed up the stairs two at a time and shot a _very_ dirty glare at George before hand. _'That was hilarious but I feel bad. How embarrassing! It was his own twin as well... Wait? Why on earth would George do that to Fred? Something fishy is going on here. First the leg kicking then the bowl- Maybe I should go and find Fred, then I can finally have that little talk with him.'_ Hermione was about to go find Fred when the others started to head out to the bottom of the field where quidditch would be held.

"Are you sure you don't want to play Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione gave her a firm shake of the head and went into the living room. She picked up her book and began to read.

After around half an hour of reading Hermione realised that she and Fred were the only people in the _entire _burrow. If she was to go and talk to him, they would defiantly not be interrupted and maybe they could even do something else instead of just talking…_'Hermione! What on earth are you thinking? Get your head out of the gutter!' _Just as she was trying to shake the inappropriate thoughts from her head she heard a noise from behind. She turned her head and saw Fred nervously smiling at her. She patted the sofa next to her and he sat down.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute until Hermione found the need to speak- the silence was killing her.

"So Fred, how's your…umm..well..your…you know."

'_OH MERLINS BEARD, HERMIONE? WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING? HOW'S YOU'RE…YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST HEX YOURSELF NOW...THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TALK' _she thought.

Hermione nearly slapped herself when she had realised what she said. Fred paled and started to stutter, much like at the dinner table earlier on.

"It's…umm…fine…yeah…fine."

Hermione noticed how high his voice had become and she cringed. She had gone from making an awkward silence into the most awkward conversation she had ever taken part in. They both went extremely red and settled into a silence again.

'_Well at least I'm not talking anymore' _Hermione thought.

She turned to Fred to find that he was already looking straight at her.

"Hermione…. I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're probably very annoyed that I left it on the same cliff-hanger but I thought that Hermione's point of view would be important later on. I promise they will talk soon! And I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and a BIG thankyou to krystal214 who inspired this chapter.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW- THEY ALL MEAN SO MUCH! :')**


	11. Finally!

**THIS HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!**

**The first part is partially the same but after Fred's little speech it is COMPLETELY different. I would really appreciate it if you could re-read this chapter and review to let me know if you preferred it to the last attempt.**

**THANKYOU :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- (re-written)<strong>

"Hermione… I need to tell you something."

Fred looked into Hermione's eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly reached out and took her hand in his, Hermione gasped slightly at the contact. He looked at her confused yet some what excited face and steadied himself again.

'_Merlin, you would think I've had one too many fire whiskeys's I'm all over the place' _Fred thought. He shook his head in an attempt to focus on the beautiful witch in front of him, who was looking more and more confused by the second.

"Yes Fred? Wh…what do you want to tell me? Hermione stuttered in almost a whisper.

This was the first proper conversation they have had since all of the _incidents_ that had occurred during the last few days, so Fred and Hermione were as nervous as each other. Fred tried to gain eye contact but Hermione was trying her absolute hardest to look anywhere but his eyes.

Carefully, Fred reached out and lifted her chin so she would be looking straight at him. He left his hand rested on her cheek but neither of them broke the contact.

"Look Hermione, I know that you don't like me like _that_ but I _need_ to tell you how I feel. When mum first put you mine and George's bedroom I was really nervous about it. I had no idea why but every time you looked my way and smiled my heart sped up and I blushed. I _never_ blush. Anyway, I ignored these things because I thought it was just because I hadn't seen you in a while. Then you slept in my bed and it was the best night of my life to have you so close to me. And then your face when you saw me in the shower just made me like you more. But then you were talking to me that morning and you said you fancied me… well me heart literally burst. I was so happy but so shocked and just as I was about to talk to you, you ran off. I went to see mum and she told me to let you cool off, so I went to Diagon Alley. Then when I came back you gave me the whole _'can we be friends'_ routine and my heart broke. I started to talk to George and he said that all I could do was _actually_ tell you how I feel, so we created a plan. George got everyone out of the house and I stayed in to talk to you but George took the plan a little too far…and well you saw what happened at dinner.

Oh Hermione, what I'm trying, and failing miserably, to say is that I like you. A lot. Loads actually. I... I think I might even… love you. And I know that you don't feel the same way but I just needed to get that of off my chest because it was… Hermione why are you crying again? Please don't cry. What's wrong?"

Fred lent closer to Hermione and noticed her eyes were starting to water._ 'Oh no, what I have I done now?' _Her deep brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked back into his piercing blue ones. He reached out and gently wiped away a stray tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek.

"I think that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life. Thankyou so much Fred."

She laughed nervously through the tears and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him into a hug. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he placed his muscular arms around her waist. He gently rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in her wonderful scent. She smelt like vanilla with a hint of old parchment. Some may have thought this mixture was strange and unflattering but Fred thought it was perfect. It was sweet and innocent and yet still so...so Hermione. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed cradling her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel her eyes start to water. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her and she just couldn't help but cry a little. He was so perfect. She gently reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. Hermione nuzzled into his neck and heard him sigh. She smiled and closed her eyes; she wanted to savour this feeling forever. Breathing in deeply, Hermione smelt the sweet cologne that Fred applied every morning mixed with a tint of citrus which she guessed was from his shampoo. Some may have thought that the combination was weird but Hermione thought it was perfect. It was sweet yet exciting; it was so…so Fred. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed being cradled in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Around 3 minutes later Hermione slowly unhooked herself from Fred. She really didn't want to leave his tight embrace but she knew she couldn't stay like that forever, especially as he still didn't know her <em>true<em> feelings.

She slowly lent back but was still incredibly close to Fred. She looked into his bright blue eyes to find confusion and excitement all mixed into one. _'It's finally time'._

"Fred, these last few days have been horribly embarrassing, confusing and strange. If anyone would have told me last week that I would sleep in your bed, see you naked or just general talk to you this much I would have laughed and told them to go to St Mungos for an examination. But that being said, this has honestly been one of the best and the strangest weeks I have ever experienced and I wouldn't change it for the world. This week I got to see the real Fred Weasley, not just the prankster extraordinaire. When I said I fancied you in the kitchen I really did mean it. But when you came to see me down by the lake I decided to save myself further embarrassment by asking to forget it and just be friends. Who knew smarty-pants Granger could be so stupid, eh?"

Hermione smiled nervously and waited for Fred's reaction. He smiled softly and stroked her cheek with his left hand.

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest, prettiest and sweetest people I know. You could never, _ever_ be stupid. If anything I'm the one who's stupid, I've not been very gentlemanly this week and I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. "

Hermione's eyes started to water again as she smiled softly at his words. He was so genuine and caring; it was nearly impossible to find someone nicer than Fred Weasley, she decided.

"Fred, I wasn't finished. I was trying to tell you that I like you too. A lot. Loads actually. I think I love you too."

"Well I'm really sorry Hermione but I don't think I love you."

Her face fell completely and she looked on the verge of crying. Her stomach felt as if it had been hit with a bludger when he opened his mouth again.

"I don't _think_ I love you Hermione… I _know_ I love you."

Her smile returned and she was happy to see that his had too.

"Well that's good because I _know_ I love you too."

They both laughed slightly and simultaneously they started to lean forwards. Slowly Hermione reached up and took his neck in her small hands, lowering him down. His hands came to rest on her hips as their faces were mere millimetres away. She could feel his breath on her lips and she shivered slightly, they were so close. Just one small move and they would be touching.

With one last look into Hermione's eyes, Fred closed the gap between them completely. Their mouths touched and a bolt of electricity ran through them both. Slowly but surely their mouths started to move against the others- they were both in pure heaven. Fred's tongue swiped across Hermione's lower lip as if asking for permission. She agreed and slowly opened her mouth. There tongues battled and danced together in pure bliss. Fred was doing stuff to her mouth that Hermione had never thought possible. And the little sigh that had escaped Hermione's lips was possibly the most beautiful thing Fred had ever heard.

After the need for air had become too great, Fred and Hermione reluctantly pulled apart. The cheeky smile that was plastered on Fred's face was so big it looked painful. Hermione laughed at his delighted expression and Fred found he couldn't help but join in. The small giggles turned into full on laughter and soon there ribs couldn't take it anymore.

The laughter had just summed up his and Hermione's relationship perfectly. He didn't even he care that he didn't know why on earth they started laughing in the first place.

Laughing with Hermione was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is my re-written chapter 11. I really hope you enjoyed this much more than the first. I put the first chapter 11 up yesterday and as soon as I re-read it today I knew it needed to be changed. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed just one last time to let me know if this is improved in anyway.<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :')**

**Love SophieeWeasleyy.**


	12. Telling Ginny

**I just want to thank all of you for reviewing, they really make my day. I know I said that the last chapter was the end but I just couldn't resist. So here is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy! :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12-<strong>

Hermione went to bed that night completely ecstatic. She had decided to stay on the floor of Ginny's room as fleur and Gabrielle were staying at there aunties for a few days. This meant Hermione could finally sleep in Ginny's room instead of Fred's.

'_Although_, she thought,_ I wouldn't mind sleeping in Fred's room now.'_

Fred had finally admitted his feelings for her and she had poured her heart out to him. And then he kissed her. All of that built up, long awaited passion had just exploded in that single heated kiss. Fireworks had shot through her body, leaving her craving more.

She gently touched her lips as she remembered the feel of Fred's lips on hers. They had kissed passionately and then broke apart before they got a little too excited. Fred's face flashed into her mind and she started to giggle slightly at the thought of the cheeky grin he wore after he had kissed her.

She had obviously giggled a little too loudly as Ginny was awoken by the sound. Fred and Hermione had decided that they would tell their family about there new relationship at breakfast the next morning so they would be able to sleep peacefully without the questions and strange looks for at least one more night but it looked as if Ginny was about to find out.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione quickly stopped her giggling. She prayed Ginny hadn't heard her so she wouldn't have to go through the entire story twice but she was mistaken. Ginny had most definitely heard the giggles.

"Mione? It's three in the morning, what on earth are you giggling about? And when did Hermione granger _ever_ giggle for that matter?" Ginny mumbled sleepily.

Hermione must admit that she was impressed. Not only had Ginny been able to read the clock on her bedside table but she had also been able to add a witty comment into her question at three o'clock in the morning. Ron wouldn't have been able to do that even if it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"I wasn't giggling."

"Yeah, of course. It must have been Percy in the next room; he has a tendency to giggle loudly at ridiculous times in the morning."

Despite her former statement, Hermione giggled again.

"Oh there he goes again, I must tell him to giggle at more appropriate times. I for one am trying to sleep."

Hermione's giggles had now turned into full on laughs at Ginny's obvious irritation.

"Okay fine, I was giggling. And I'm really sorry for waking you up Ginny. Lets just go back to sleep, kay?"

Hermione hoped Ginny would just drop the subject before it was even brought up but for the second time that night, she was mistaken.

Ginny had gotten out of her bed and stumbled slightly across the room. She landed with a little humph on Hermione's bed; she crossed her legs and looked expectantly at Hermione. Even in the darkness, Hermione could tell that she was staring and waiting for an explanation to the giggles.

Giving up, Hermione flicked he wand and the lights shone dimly, giving them just enough light to see each other properly. She too sat up and crossed her legs. Ginny and Hermione were now sat opposite each other, one with a smirk on her face and the other with a nervous smile on her face.

"It's because of a boy isn't it?" Ginny asked almost casually.

Hermione cursed Ginny's knowing nature and decided to play dumb. It was her only hope.

"Is what because of a boy?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione, don't play dumb. You were giggling because of a boy. Who is it?"

Hermione grimaced at Ginny's question_. 'And people say I'm a know-it-all' _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Fine, I was giggling because of a boy and it was not like that, they just said something funny is all." Even to Hermione, that excuse was weak.

"It was obviously more than _'something funny'_ if they made you giggle to yourself, Mione. I think you fancy this certain person! And well, seeing as you have been at the burrow for a week it must be someone here. It wouldn't have been Harry; he's not exactly your type. You and Percy would make a cute couple I suppose. But I have no idea why you would laugh at him. The only time Percy has made anyone laugh was when he fell down the stairs at Hogwarts and started screaming at first years who _'were trying to assassinate him and steal his role as prefect to gain entry in into the famous prefect bathroom'_. You don't seem like the type to steal future husbands so I guess Bill is out of the running. Charlie and you haven't exactly been close but you never know. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, eh? Anyway, the only ones left are Ron and the twins. You and Ron are just friends right? So that leaves little Miss Granger and Mr. and Mr. Weasley… You like him don't you?"

Hermione was trying hard to keep a straight face after Ginny's speech, so hard in fact she nearly missed the last question. She blushed bright red as she replied.

"No of course not, why would I like Fred?"

"Hermione. I never stated which one you liked."

'_Shit.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said chapter 11 was going to be the last one with a possible sequel but I just had to keep going! There should be another 2 or 3 chapters to come-<strong>

**so PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS, THEY HELP ME SO MUCH.**

**JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :')**


	13. How on earth does Ginny know?

**Here is chapter 13, I really hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13-<strong>

"No of course not, why would I like Fred?"

"Hermione. I never stated which one you liked."

'_Shit.'_

Hermione buried her head in her hands as she heard Ginny squeal excitedly. A loud groan escaped her lips as she thought about what she had just said. _'Ginny knows, that means the whole family will know in about 5 hours. To be honest they would probably know right now if it wasn't for this ridiculous hour.'_ Hermione thought grumpily.

She lifted her head from hands slowly and looked at Ginny. She looked like she was about to burst. She was smiling so wide and her eyes were sparkling with mischief, despite the early hour. All thoughts of sleep were gone from her mind as she went through the information Hermione had let slip.

"Tell me _everything_. Now."

Hermione groaned again but the excitement and curiosity on Ginny's face was hard to ignore.

'_I'm going to have to tell everyone tomorrow anyway, I should just come clean now.' _Another look at Ginny and Hermione decided to rethink that last part.

'_Maybe I should just say that I _like_ Fred and go back to bed. I'm not lying to her, just not telling her everything. If I tell her everything, I will never get to sleep.'_

"Okay fine. I like Fred and he said something funny earlier and that's why I was giggling. Can I sleep now Ginny? Pleeeeaassee?" Hermione begged.

"I'm hurt. My best friend likes my brother and she won't even tell me that they're obviously going out… that's low Hermione."

Hermione's eyes bulged and her heart thumped into her chest. _'How on earth did Ginny know that?'_ Hermione's hands began to tremble, they had been careful! No one was around when they agreed to go out, so how did Ginny know?

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud laugh.

"Hahahaha! The look on your face was priceless! As if you and Fred would actually go out and not tell anyone, I mean that's ridiculous right?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione looked slightly more relived at this point but she was still panicking. How was she meant to answer _that_? She laughed nervously and tried her absolute hardest to put an innocent expression on her face.

"Oh Ginny, your hilarious. Why would I ever do that?"

Hermione looked at the floor; she didn't even need to look at Ginny to know that she had figured it out.

"OH MY GOD! You _are_ going out aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny's previous laughter had turned into an upset shout. _'Thank Merlin I put a silencing charm on the door.'_ Hermione thought.

"Gin, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you but it only happened earlier today. And I promise that we were going to tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow, we just wanted one night of peace before we went public. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Ginny's previous sad face had been replaced by a mischievous smirk. She looked at Hermione and the smirk grew wider.

"I will forgive you but on one condition."

"Anything."

"Tell me everything. And I mean it this time."

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's request but she obliged none the less. Ginny 'oohh' and 'ahh' at the right moments and giggled loudly when Hermione retold the horrific Shower Incident.<p>

An hour and a half later, the story of Fred and Hermione had been retold in painful detail to Ginny. Both girls had laughed so hard it hurt and were currently rolling on Hermione's bed with tears of mirth in there eyes. Hermione's eyes happened to glance at the alarm clock next to Ginny's bed and she realised the time.

"Ginny, its 4:30 in the morning! I think we better get to bed now, don't you think?"

"Yeah of course. And besides you need to get some beauty sleep, you're going to have a busy _breakfast_ tomorrow."

Ginny winked as she walked back to her bed. Hermione laughed lightly as she flicked her wand and turned off the lights.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Hermione, don't forget about your big announcement tomorrow."

A small pillow flew through the darkness and landed with an _'oomph'_ on Ginny's bed. Hermione smiled to herself as she turned over to face the wall.

'_Tomorrow is certainly going to be an interesting day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Well, there is chapter 13! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm trying to write chapter 14 at the moment and it's kind of tricky. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

**THANKYOU!**


	14. So close, yet so far

**So here is chapter 14. I really hope you enjoy it and please review at the end, it is really appreciated. :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14-<strong>

A warm breeze spread across the room and sunlight filled the air. Hermione breathed in deeply and slowly opened her tired eyes. She glanced around her room and her eyes fell onto the red headed girl who was standing directly in front of Hermione's bed.

Ginny's eyes were sparkling with excitement and she was holding up a hairbrush and mirror. Hermione groaned at Ginny with a knowing smile. She sat up in bed and walked over to the dressing table on the other side of the room. Without a word to Ginny she sat at the table and waited for her to follow.

"I'm guessing you want me to look '_absolutely fab-u-lous'_ when I tell your family about Fred and I, so you have decided to attack me with a hairbrush, right?"

Hermione sighed but giggled when she heard the same noise erupt from Ginny's mouth. Ginny walked forward and began to brush Hermione's hair. Well she was _attempting_ to brush it but on the 3rd stroke the brush got caught in the waves of Hermione's hair and Ginny was now pulling and tugging at the brush with no luck in removing it.

"Ouch gin! Can't we just use magic, your killing me here?" Hermione whined as Ginny continued the attack on her scalp.

"Oh fine, but we need to hurry. Breakfast will be ready soon and you need to look drop dead gorgeous when you tell the family. Then you can show _Freddiekins_ that you aren't someone to mess around with. You mean business." Ginny winked at Hermione in the mirror and went to fetch her wand from her bedside table.

"Ginny? Can I ask you something?"

Ginny came back with her wand in hand and she pointed it at the brush in Hermione's hair. With a quick _remotionem _spell, the brush was sitting on the table in front of Hermione. Ginny then started to mutter spells as Hermione's hair became neater and neater with each swish.

"Yeah of course you can Mione. That's what I'm her for; I am your personal problem preacher after all." Ginny smiled as she watched the worried frown on Hermione's face fade into a somewhat nervous smile.

"Thanks gin. I was just thinking, do you think me being with Fred is a…well good idea?" She mumbled the last part so quietly Ginny had to lean in to her properly.

"Of course I do! I mean at first I thought you were nuts when you told me but last night I was thinking about what a cute couple you would be. I think you are perfect for each other." Ginny smiled warmly and continued to tend to Hermione's hair which was now in loose curls that cascaded down her back.

"Thanks Ginny. It's nice to know that you agree with me. I hope your mum approves, she can be quite picky about who her _beautiful baby boys_ date."

"Hermione my mum adores you. She would be so happy that you and Fred are dating, she might just burst!" Both girls started giggling until Ginny interrupted Hermione's laughs.

"I can just hear her now. Oh Mione, dear! When is your wedding? I want more grandbabies Mione! I think this house could do with a few more mini Moines! What do you think? Are you going to make me a very happy mother in law with lots of little grandbabies? Merlin I feel sorry for you when you finally tell her" Ginny and Hermione were now howling with laughter. A light knock on the door stopped the laughs though as a soft yet masculine voice (_probably Charlie_) reached there ears.

"Girls, mum says hurry up and get to breakfast, everyone else is already up."

Ginny looked horrified as she looked at Hermione, who was still in her pyjamas.

She had managed to make Hermione's hair look lovely. It was in light curls and it framed her face nicely. Ginny quickly flicked her wand again and a small hint of make up appeared on Hermione's face. It wasn't plastered on like cement but there was enough to make her deep brown eyes sparkle. Ginny walked over to the wardrobe and threw a dark red t-shirt and blue jean shorts at Hermione, who quickly changed.

After both girls had sorted there hair and got dressed they headed for the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione had just reached the first floor landing when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around Hermione's skinny waste.

"Ohh!" Hermione exclaimed as she spun around in her captor's arms to face him. She giggled when she saw the smiling face of Fred Weasley beaming down at her.

"Good morning, my lady. Man it feels good to actually say that." Fred chuckled sweetly as Hermione laughed.

"Urm. I better be going. See you in a minute Mione." Ginny winked at her as she headed down the stairs.

It finally dawned on Fred that they still hadn't told anyone about the relationship and he might have just blown it too Ginny. He looked down to Hermione who was still wrapped in his arms. She looked beautiful. Her hair was gorgeous and the small amount of make up was perfect. Suddenly Fred decided that he didn't care if they hadn't told anyone yet, he needed to kiss her. They could tell the family later but right now it was just Fred and Hermione and no one else.

"Hermione I know we were meant to tell everyone know at breakfast but I think I just spilt the beans to Ginny, so the whole house probably knows already. I'm really sorry but at least now we can skip breakfast and do… _other _things." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione just laughed.

"Umm, Fred Ginny already knows. I told her last night and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone until we did at breakfast. I'm really sorry, it just slipped."

If Fred was being perfectly honest he couldn't care less who knew and when they found out. He just wanted to be able to hug and hold and kiss Hermione whenever he wanted. And that's what he was planning on doing.

He leant forward and covered her mouth with his. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she parted them, letting his tongue dance with hers. They both sighed and pulled away slightly with their eyes still closed. Fred smiled at Hermione and led her down the stairs still hand in hand. He gave her a comforting smile as they reached the door to the kitchen. They both took a deep breath and opened the door.

'_It's now or never.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 14! I know it's taking a while for them to tell everyone but I just couldn't rush it. There are only going to be 2 more chapters after this one so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ;)<strong>

**YOUR REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Getting Caught By Mrs Weasley

**After this chapter there is only one more to go so please review and tell me what you think while you can! I hope you enjoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15-<strong>

They reached the door to the kitchen and paused. Fred took Hermione's hand in his and looked into her eyes. They shone with nerves but there was a hint of excitement mixed in with the deep brown waves of worry. He gave her a lopsided smile and tilted his head towards the door.

"You ready Mione?"

Hermione took a depth breath and nodded. In a one quick motion, the door was opened wide, giving them a full view of the usually busy kitchen. Hermione frowned as she headed into the completely empty room with Fred in tow.

'_Where on earth is everyone? Ginny said that everyone was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast, where in Merlin's pants are they?' _

Fred was obviously thinking along the same lines as he walked towards the silent living room and yelled out behind him-

"Where _is_ everyone? We can't be the _only_ ones left…again."

Fred came back into the kitchen and sat at the table. This was when they spotted the note. It was rushed yet still similar to the note that was left for them the first time they had been abandoned. Fred picked it up and began to re aloud.

"_Dear Mione & Fred,_

_Sorry about leaving you guys again but you are just too slow at getting to breakfast. _(Fred scoffed at this then raised his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione whilst saying "well them guys didn't know how much fun being late for breakfast was this morning" Hermione replied with a playful hit on the arm and told him to continue which he did in an uncanny imitation of Mrs. Weasley) _as I was saying, Bill called in at the start of breakfast and told us fleur was in labour. We are at the hospital now, back in a few hours._

_Don't leave the Burrow; we need someone to stay there in case someone drops by. Have fun and AGAIN- STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FRED. _

_Love Molly/ Mum xoxo"_

"Oh my god! Fleur's gone into labour; I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Hermione screeched.

"Neither did I…how could Bill not tell us? I mean mum probably had a fit when he told her. Oh the galleons I would pay to have seen her face." Fred chuckled lightly.

Hermione laughed too and sat down opposite him at the table. She flicked her wand and bacon started to fry itself in the pan as they continued to talk.

"So now what do we do? No one is going to be back for a few hours meaning we have a whole house to ourselves." Hermione asked nervously.

'_I just pray to Merlin that it doesn't turn out like the last time. Seeing Fred in the shower was nice but I would rather not go back to the beginning of all of this mess… well actually this messed turned out pretty well. I now have a gorgeous, funny, kind boyfriend. I can't wait to hear what everyone else thinks of it. They will be so surprised but hopefully delighted… oh shit! We _still_ haven't told anyone except Ginny! We were meant to tell at breakfast but now everyone's gone we will have to drag it out for even longer. Oh goddd…"_

Hermione groaned and then suddenly remembered Fred was still sitting opposite her. She stopped the bacon and dished it onto a plate that came soaring to the table with some bread. They both tucked into the breakfast in silence until Fred broke it.

"I have _one_ idea of what we could do today Mione. But first why were you groaning earlier?" Fred raised his eyebrow and Hermione put down her food.

"Well I was just thinking that we _still_ haven't got to tell anyone about us. We were meant to this morning but now with the baby we will have to wait even longer."

"And why is waiting a problem exactly?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed and lowered her head as she mumbled "it just took so long to get together, you know properly and I just wanted to make it official by telling your family. Then you will be my boyfriend…"

Fred laughed softly at Hermione blushing cheeks and leant over the table to lift her chin up. He tilted it so she was looking straight at his face. He smiled cheekily as he replied-

"Why I thought I was your boyfriend? I thought I asked you to be my girlfriend after we had the world's best snogging marathon yesterday?"

Hermione lightly smacked his arm and laughed.

"We did not _snog_ yesterday it was a kiss. And you _technically_ didn't_ ask_ me to be your girlfriend - we just assumed."

"Well then, there is only one thing for it."

Fred dropped his hand from her cheek and got out of his seat. He walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her chair. He knelt on one knee and took her hand in his.

"My dearest Hermione Jean Granger, I am terribly sorry if I forgot to ask this yesterday and I know that I must not just assume things in the future. But will you do me the honour of being my… girlfriend?"

Hermione's laughing had become extremely loud as she too, stood from her chair. She bent down to Fred's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was a soft kiss at first but it soon deepened quickly.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms wound themselves around his neck. Fred stood up with Hermione in his arms and he placed on the table, all without breaking the heated kiss. They quickly pulled apart and Fred whispered "I'll take that as a yes then." The words had literally just left his mouth before Hermione's mouth was back on his.

They continued to kiss on the table when Fred decided to be adventurous. His hand, which had been on her hip, started to travel towards the opening of her t-shirt nervously. He stroked the bare flesh beneath the top, making Hermione moan into his mouth. He went a little further up until he had come to the bottom of her breasts. He pulled away again and looked at Hermione. She nodded her permission and her lips crashed back to his. He moved his hand up ever so slowly as to not scare her. He was so close to it now and Hermione was pushing herself against him slightly, making him want it even more. He went for the risk and moved his hand up when he heard the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley and the footsteps of the entire Weasley family.

"She was so cute and sweet! So small and… _WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE!_"

'_Well it looks like we have to tell them now.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>:)<em>**

**There is chapter 15! I know it really_ is_ taking ages but there is only one more chapter to go now so I thought I could get away with dragging it out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED/DIDN'T. IT IS VERY USEFUL TO KNOW WHAT YOUR READERS THINK :')**

**P.s- and before I forget, I was just going to say that if you haven't already- please check out my new Fred/Hermione fic called '**_Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles'_** It's not finished yet but I would love to know what you think. :') Thanks again!**


	16. Everyone Knows Now

**I am SOOO sorry for the terribly long wait! I understand if some of you readers have given up on this story and I am appalled that I haven't updated in nearly a month. I have just been incredibly busy and I stupidly started a new fic when I hadn't even finished this one! Damn me and my over creative brain…**

**I hope this has been worth the ridiculous wait :)**

**Here it is… **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 of 16 People in House and I'm with Hermione by SophieeWeasleyy<strong>

"She was so cute and sweet! So small and… _WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE!_"

Mrs. Weasley stopped dead when she saw the sight in her kitchen. Her 4th oldest son was currently snogging her youngest son's best friend. In her kitchen, no less. The crowd of people who had been trailing behind her also came to an abrupt stop when they saw what was going on.

Everyone was stood in shock and Fred quickly pulled away from Hermione when he heard his mothers screech.

Obviously in all of the commotion of the last few seconds, Fred had forgotten where his hand was. He soon realised his hand was still under Hermione's shirt and he let out a quick "shit" as he tried to remove it.

What he also didn't notice was that when he pulled his hand away, the back of Hermione's bra would go with it.

As quick as he could Fred pulled his hand out from under her top and a loud 'SNAP' was heard in the silent kitchen. Hermione let out a small yelp as her bra pinged against her skin.

For anybody who hadn't just watched that seen the 'SNAP' could have easily been mistaken as the sound of Molly Weasley's control breaking clean in two.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHAT ON _EARTH_ WERE YOU _DOING_ IN MY _KITCHEN_!"

Fred had turned such a deep red it almost looked purple. He had jumped about 3 metres away from the equally red Hermione when he heard the bra ping. There was no way on earth his mum wouldn't go _ballistic_ at that noise.

"I…umm… think it was pretty obvious what he was doing mum." came the voice of Charlie from behind.

A few muffled giggles came from the group; others were glaring so hard it looked painful.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING CHARLES; THE BRA PING MADE IT INCREDIBLY CLEAR, THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I WAS JUST GIVING HIM A CHANCE TO SEE IF HE COULD GET HIS WAY OUT OF THIS ONE AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU CAN FREDERICK. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW."

Charlie's smirk was instantly wiped from his face when his mother turned on him. The groups giggles had also faded away and were replaced by frightened gasps.

No one had ever seen molly Weasley this angry before. Not even when Fred and George turned her hair green for a month or when Charlie broke Bill's nose in an _'accidental punch to the face.'_ She looked ready to burst and slowly she turned the same colour as Fred and Hermione, only not out of embarrassment.

"_WELL_?"

Fred visibly shrunk and Hermione cowered behind the table.

"We…we…were just kissing." Fred mumbled almost inaudibly.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT WAS _NOT_ JUST WHAT YOU WHERE DOING. WHAT ON _EARTH_ POSSESSED YOU TO _SNOG_ ON MY KITCHEN TABLE?" Her previous screaming had subdued into a powerful hiss that made the entire family cringe inwardly.

"Mrs. Weasley… It wasn't like we were going to go any further or anything. We just got caught in the moment I suppose…" Hermione's small voice trembled with shame.

The Weasley's had been family to her for years; she had been respected by them. Now every single shred of respect had been ripped to pieces all because of a steamy kiss.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to soften slightly at Hermione's watery eyes but she was still furious that they would do something like that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was this moment you were caught in exactly?" her hisses had become a curious, normal volume voice and her calm was returning slowly after the giant outburst.

"Well, Hermione's my girlfriend now. I asked her just before…you know."

Mrs. Weasley softened completely when she finally understood what she had walked in on. It had been obvious that they liked each other for a while and she was glad Fred had done something about it. Although he had a 'reputation' as being a ladies man, he had never really had proper girlfriend- just flings. It was nice to see him take some responsibility for once.

All the anger she had been feeling was washed away as she realised how happy this would make both of them. Although, guilt soon flooded in after she realised how badly she over reacted.

Molly was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Arthur smiling encouragingly down at her. She smiled to and went back to face Fred and Hermione, who still looked confused and even terrified of her reactions.

"Oh Fred, Mione I am so sorry for what I just said. I should have talked to you rationally before jumping to conclusions like that. Of course you wouldn't do anything reckless. I suppose I should say sorry and congratulations, you make a lovely couple."

Fred sighed and it seemed that the entire family did too. No one every really understood molly's outbursts but they all thanked Merlin when they finished.

She walked over to Fred and Hermione and engulfed them in a hug. Hermione smiled and Fred grimaced slightly at his mothers over affection, this caused Hermione to laugh slightly. The previous anger and tension had left the room and a slightly awkward one was left when the three stopped hugging.

Fred grasped Hermione's hand and they turned to face the family, waiting for the judgment to begin…again.

'_I just pray none of them are as angry as molly was, I do not need another outburst.'_

The silence was broken by Charlie stepping forward to the couple. The whole room watched anxiously as if waiting for Charlie's shouts to start. Instead they were greeted with Charlie's laughter and a big thumb on the back of Fred's back.

"Never thought you'd catch someone _this_ good Fred. Congrats."

The whole family started to chuckle and in turn they all said their congratulations to the couple. Fred and Hermione smiled the whole time before Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Fred, even though I _know_ nothing was going on earlier we are still having _The Talk _later, understood?"

Fred groaned and his cheeks flushed a slight pink before George interupted with a loud shout of "SUCKER!"

Mrs. Weasley turned to a smirking George and put on her own smirk before replying-

"George, you and Fred are the same age. It's time for _The Talk_ too mister."

Fred and George's groans could be heard over the hearty laughter coming from the other Weasleys.

* * *

><p>'<em>Who would have thought Hermione granger would fall in love with Fred Weasley, eh?'<em>

'_And who would have thought Fred Weasley would fall in love with Hermione granger too?'_

Definitely not Mrs. Weasley, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**There you go! I really hope you enjoyed this story and I would like to say the world's BIGGEST thankyou to every single person who reviewed or added this story to their favourites etc. I wouldn't have done it without you all, so thankyou.**

**Please review and let me know if you liked the ending to this story. I would just like to say that I am sorry if you wanted Ron's opinion in this but I really hate writing him and it just sounds so wrong so I had to settle with an angry Mrs. Weasley instead. I hope that didn't ruin it for you.**

**I was thinking about making a small one chapter sequel to this but I'm not sure yet so let me know what you think about it.**

**And as a final authors note, I would just like to say that if you enjoyed this story you might be interested in my other Fred/Hermione fanfic called **_'Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles'._** It isn't finished yet, but your reviews are always welcome!**

**Thanks again, SophieeWeasleyy :)**


End file.
